8th Doctor Adventures : Attack of the Autons
<8th Doctor Adventures This is the first episode of 8th Doctor Adventures. Enjoy! Plot Molly is a Twenty Six year old woman who still lives with her mum because she can’t find the right job. “Nothing suits me right” she would continue to say to her mum. Molly had been a shop keeper once, but she always calculated the wrong change. She had been a waitress once but she kept on dropping the food. One day she was walking around in a clothes shop when she thought she saw one of the clothes dummies move. “That was weird” she said to herself. “Nah, I’m probably just hallucinating”. She continued walking and she swore she saw more of the clothes dummies moving. “Okay, this is actually getting quite freaky” she accidently said out loud. A tall, brown haired, dark skinned woman wearing a soldier uniform saying “U.N.I.T on it, overheard her. “What is getting freaky, Mam?” she said. “Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it.” Molly replied in an anxious voice. “I am a member of U.N.I.T, mam” said the woman. “Now please tell me”. Molly said, in a very anxious voice, “I-I thought I saw some clothes dummies move, but I’m probably just hallucinating”. The woman looked shocked and spoke into a radio.” This is Sarah Clinton reporting” she said. “We have another report of Auton activity!” Molly was very confused at all this. “What are you doing?” she said. The woman looked at her and said “Nothing, mam. Just go home and forget this ever happened”. Molly half-did what she was told. She went home but she did not forget it ever happened. In fact, she decided to investigate. She went on her mum’s computer and searched up “Moving clothes dummies”. She found an article written by a man named Clive. The article contained numerous accounts of people claiming that they saw clothes dummies moving, there was even an account that someone was shot by a clothes dummy. This intrigued Molly and she wished she could find out more. She then remembered what it said on the dark skinned woman’s shirt–U.N.I.T. Molly searched this up on google and got an astonishing result–www.unit.org, but all that was on that page was the words “TOP SECRET–Please enter the secure password” and a text box to enter a password. ”Dang it” Molly said to herself. Then without thinking, Molly eyes went green. She saw into the internet and found the password. She entered the words “Bad Wolf” into the text box and she had amazingly logged on. Her eyes than went back to normal. “Wha– what did I just do?” she said to herself. She than looked back at the laptop and the screen was covered with links to articles. One said “Cybermen in Antarctica Defeated”. Another said “More Accounts of Auton activity” and had a picture of a clothes dummy. “Autons? Isn’t that what the woman said?” Molly said to herself. She than clicked on the article and it brought her to a page saying “What are Autons” at the top. Molly then scrolled down and read the first part of the article. “In case you’re a new member of U.N.I.T and you haven’t been told what Autons are, then read this first. Autons are controlled by a nestene consciousness, a type of alien” Molly paused. “Aliens? Real aliens?” she thought to herself .She than continued reading the article “Autons are disguised as anything plastic. Clothes dummies, Bins, you name it, it could be an Auton. When clothes dummy autons feel they are ready, they open up their hands, revealing a gun. Plastic bin autons can suck people up and copy there look, effectively creating an auton version of someone. Now let’s move on to the important part of the article” Molly paused again and said to herself “Well, now I know what Autons are, I don’t need to know any more information. I just wish I could help defeat these nasty aliens” The doctor sat on the lounge in his TARDIS console room (The same one that was in Doctor Who: The Movie), listening to the record player. “Ah, the taste of strawberries” he said to himself as he was eating strawberries. The TARDIS then started beeping like mad. The doctor ran to the console screen and he was shocked at what it said. On the screen was the words “Autons in the TARDIS”. “What?” The doctor said. “How could Autons get in a TARDIS? The most secure ship in the universe?” An Auton then walked into the console room from the Eye of Harmony room. “You will come with me or be destroyed” it said. The doctor than asked, “Okay, I have two questions. One, since when do Autons talk and two, HOW DID YOU GET IN TARDIS?!” Than a man appeared in the console room (Played by Jeff Bridges). “Because of me!” he said. The doctor looked at the man and said “Who are you?” The man replied by saying “Look, we’ve met before; you’ll figure it out sooner or later. Now come with us or be destroyed!” The doctor then said, “What do you need me for” The man then simply smiled and said “I do not answer many questions you know, now come with us!” The doctor than smiled. “Oh, I don’t think so!” he said. He then pressed a button on the TARDIS and the TARDIS started materialising, but it was leaving the man and the Auton behind. “No!” yelled the man. “I’ll be back!” He then disappeared. The doctor than thought to himself, “That man said I had met him before, but I don’t remember him, mmmmm” He was then interrupted by a distress call from Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart. “Hello dear doctor” the brig said. “Brigadier!” said the doctor. “What do you need me for?” “There have been many reports of Auton activity back on Earth!” said the brig. “You got to be kidding me. There were a man and an Auton in the TARDIS just then!” said the doctor “Really?” said the brig “No kidding!” said the doctor. “Anyway I’ll be there right away!” The doctor then started flying the TARDIS towards earth. Back on Earth the brigadier had found out that someone who wasn’t part of U.N.I.T had managed to log on to the U.N.I.T network. “We need to track down that computer and found out who has managed to log on to our network” he said “But sir, does it really matter?” said a soldier “Someone has hacked into U.N.I.T, they could discover everything!” said the brigadier. “Of course it’s important! Now I want everyone here to track that hack immediately!” “Found it” said one of the soldiers. “Where?!” said the brigadier in shock “19 Cralo Street, Holloway, London, England” said the soldier “I want an armed squad there immediately!” said the brigadier “Sir yes sir!” said the soldiers The soldiers then left. The brigadier then turned around and saw the doctor leaning on the TARDIS. “U.N.I.T is a bit militaristic these days” said the doctor “It’s been like that since James Kent was appointed head of U.N.I.T” replied the brig. “James Kent? You mean that horrible U.S army guy?” asked the doctor “Yes. I have no idea why they even let him join U.N.I.T let alone be our leader!” said the brig “Anyway, someone logged onto U.N.I.T, right?” said the doctor. “Yes. Hopefully they haven’t discovered anything important yet” said the brig At Molly’s house she had finished reading about Autons when she heard some people outside her house “Get out of your house!” one of them yelled. “Or we’ll shoot!” Molly was terrified but she did what she was told. She walked out of her house and standing there were 7 U.N.I.T soldiers, 4 male and 3 female. “You’re under arrest for illegally logging into U.N.I.T!” said another one of the U.N.I.T soldiers “I’m innocent! I just wanted to know more about the Autons! Please!” yelled Molly “Yeah, what an excuse! Now come with us or we’ll shoot!” said the soldier Molly walked into the U.N.I.T van with tears rolling down her eyes. Molly then asked “Do I at least get to say goodbye to my mum? She’ll be home in about an hour”. “NO!” yelled one of the soldiers. “Now SHUT UP!” Molly then burst into tears Back at U.N.I.T the armed squad that arrested Molly met with the brig and told him the news. “Her name was Molly Paulo, and she had the worst excuse ever. She said she just wanted to know more about the Autons! And she asked if she could say goodbye to her mum! Of course we’re not going to let her do that!” said a soldier. “WHAT!” said the doctor and the brigadier almost simultaneously “What is wrong with you guys!? I never ordered you to do anything like that! She probably was just trying to find out more about the Autons!” said the brig ‘It’s the new age of U.N.I.T, Alistair, Led by James Kent. No more Mr. nice guy from any of us. Buisness means buisness!” said the soldier. He then left “What the hell is wrong with U.N.I.T these days?” said the doctor “I have no idea, but I’m going to get to the bottom of this and find out how the hell James Kent even got into U.N.I.T” said the brig “I am as well, but after I deal with the Autons” said the doctor. He then left straight to his TARDIS When the doctor entered the TARDIS he heard a robotic like voice “Doctor, I have been tracking a woman who has some sort of–unidentified power” said the voice “What!? Who said that?” the doctor said in shock Then on the TARDIS screen the words “It’s Me Talking” came up. “The TARDIS? My TARDIS? Is it really you talking?” asked the doctor “Yes it is, I swear” said the voice. “I can explain” “Sure, go on. It’s not like it’s actually you” said the doctor “It is me! I was normal, without the ability to speak. Then an unidentified source gave me my own mind, but I still couldn’t speak. I started tracking the source and it gave me the power to speak” said the voice “Yeah right!” said the doctor “It is me! I swear! And I even have proof!” said the voice “What’s your proof then?” said the doctor The voice then says the doctor’s name, date of birth, the day the doctor stole the TARDIS, the day the doctor met Ian and Barbara and the day the doctor first encountered the Daleks. The doctor was speechless “Go on, say something” said the TARDIS “It really is you!” said the doctor “Anyway, I have been tracking the source and it seems to be at a U.N.I.T jail, in the body of a woman named Molly Paulo” said the TARDIS “Wait a minute. A U.N.I.T jail? Molly Paulo? That’s the woman who logged onto to U.N.I.T!” said a surprised doctor “I have footage of her logging onto U.N.I.T, actually” said the TARDIS “Show it to me!” said the doctor Then on the TARDIS screen footage of Molly searching up U.N.I.T on google, going to the U.N.I.T website. Her eyes going green, her logging onto U.N.I.T and her searching up ‘Auton’ “Wait a minute. She–she saw into the internet!” said a shocked doctor. “TARDIS, fly to her exact location!” “As you wish, doctor” said the TARDIS Molly sat in a jail cell, with tears still rolling down her face. “This is so unfair!” she said to herself The TARDIS then silently materialised in Molly’s jail cell and the doctor came out “Psst” whispered the doctor. “Come in the box” “Who are you? How did you and that box get in here?” said Molly “Look, I’m your only hope of getting out of jail and seeing your mum again, now quickly get in the box!” said the doctor “It’s tiny” said Molly “Just get in!” said the doctor. “Before the guards come!” Molly walked in the TARDIS and the doctor followed “But it’s, it’s-” said Molly “Go on, say it” said the doctor “It’s a TARDIS!” said Molly “Yes it is-WHAT! How do you know that?” “And you must be– The doctor!” said Molly “Seriously, how do you know that?” asked the doctor “I saw- Wait a minute, how did I see into the internet?” said a confused Molly “You have powers” said the doctor. “Powers that I can’t understand and you can’t yet control” “I-I have powers?” said Molly “Yes. And I need your help to defeat the Autons. Can you help me?” said the doctor “Of course I’ll help you!” said Molly “Good. I’m going to need you to try and use your powers” said the doctor “But I have literally no idea how to even use them!” said Molly “You have to try! Just have your mind fixed on one thing- where is the nestene consciousness!” said the doctor Molly closed her eyes and concentrated her mind on that one thing. “Where is the nestene consciousness” she kept on repeating in her mind. Then her eyes turned green “There we go! Now tell me, where is the nestene consciousness?” said the doctor who was a little surprised Molly’s eyes then went back to normal and she said, “The Nestene Consciousness is located under Buckingham Palace, but the Autons were just activated all over the world! We have to hurry!” “TARDIS, fly to the Nestene Consciousness under Buckingham Palace, quickly!” said the doctor “As you wish” said the TARDIS “Wait, the TARDIS can talk!” said Molly “Only because of you” said the doctor “Because of me?!” said Molly “I’ll explain later” said the doctor The news was packed full of news about the Autons terrorizing the world. “We really have to hurry!” said Molly, who just walked out of the TARDIS “We’re here now, all we have to do is destroy this nestene, but first I’m gonna give it a chance” said the doctor. “Nestene consciousness, you either leave this planet or be destroyed by this fire extinguisher!”. He then takes a fire extinguisher out of his pocket “How did that fit in your pocket?” asked Molly “Bigger on the inside, like the TARDIS” said the doctor The Nestene Consciousness then opened up and out came the man (Played by Jeff Bridges) ‘Ah, yes you can kill a Nestene Consciousness with a fire extinguisher, making them actually extremely weak, but you can’t kill a ME with a fire extinguisher!” said the man “You again!” said the doctor “Who’s that?” asked Molly “I am a Time Lord!” said the man “NO. It can’t be you! But you got sucked into the Eye of Harmony. It can’t be you. But it is, isn’t it. But it can’t be!” said the doctor “Stop blabbering on! Yes, it’s me!” said the man “But you died!” said the doctor “Doctor, who is it?” asked Molly “I am the Master!” said the man “How can you still be alive?!” asked the doctor “I was resurrected to fight in some Time War” said the master “A Time War? Anyway, then how come you’re not on the battlefield right now?!” said the doctor “Wait a minute, the master, that guy who I saw on the internet?” said Molly “Is that your new companion, doctor?” asked the master “She’s not my companion. Not yet, anyway” said the doctor “Anyway, back to the topic. I was resurrected to fight in the time war, however, the resurrection went wrong and I was blasted onto the nestene home planet. I made a deal with the nestenes and journeyed to earth inside one of them” said the master “Gross” said Molly “Shut up puny earthling” said the master “Were you resurrected into a sontaran, master?” the doctor jokingly asked “Anyway, I’m not a puny earthling, I have powers!” exclaimed Molly “Yeah right!” said the master “Oh, she dose, and you know, I’m pretty sure that with practice, she can shut down every single Auton on this planet” said the doctor “That’s impossible!” said the master “It should be, but it isn’t” said the doctor “I don’t even need any practice! I’m going to do it right now!” said Molly, whose eyes were turning green, and then blood red “No Molly! You can’t yet control the power!” Molly spun around, creating a yellow gas that spread across the world, shutting down all the Autons but also supposedly killing her The master said that he would be back before disappearing The doctor ran to a seemingly dead Molly. “Molly, speak to me! Please!” he said with tears rolling down his face Molly was dead but there was one way to bring her back. The doctor sacrificed a lot of regeneration energy to save her life, even though he knew that he could be put on trial for it “What- What happened?” asked Molly “You saved the world from the Autons, that’s what happened!” said the doctor “Really!?” asked Molly “Yep. Molly, come with me!” said the doctor “Come with you where?” asked Molly “To see the stars!” said the doctor “Wait, You’re asking me to travel with you in the TARDIS!” said Molly with excitement “Yep! Anywhere in time and space, where do you want to start?” said the doctor Category:K9Rules Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Autons